The Unpredictable Summer!
by peachdollxx
Summary: Murid-murid SMU Seika akhirnya berlibur bersama di sebuah pantai pada musim panas! Acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid SMU Seika adalah Beach Party! Siapakah yang akan menjadi Beach Queen & King-nya?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unpredictable Summer

Claimers: All The Characters are not mine! It's Fujiwara-san's desu! ;3 Enjoy!

Liburan musim panas telah tiba, Misaki dan murid-murid SMU Seika—termasuk Usui—pergi ke Hokkaido untuk berlibur dan menikmati pantai yang indah di daerah sana. Ini merupakan liburan pertama Misaki dengan murid-murid dari sekolahnya.

"Udaranya panas sekali." Ujar Misaki, sambil berjalan menuju tepi pantai untuk merasakan angin laut yang diiringi oleh deburan ombak. Misaki pun langsung duduk diatas pasir putih yang berkilauan disinari oleh cahaya matahari.

"Dasar Usui.." Desis Misaki dengan kesal, 'Aku sangat dibuat kebingungan olehnya. Sialan! Mengapa perasaanku menjadi kacau balau seperti ini. Aku sangat benci padanya.' Batin Misaki dalam hati. "DASAR USUI ALIEN GENIT!" Teriak Misaki di hadapan laut yang sangat luas.

Sesaat sebelumnya, Misaki hendak berjalan ke ruang makan dimana ia dan teman-temannya akan sarapan pagi, tetapi karena datang terlambat, ia kehabisan stok makanan.

"_Kaichou, gomen!_ Makanannya habis!" Seru Yukimura dengan wajah panik dan murid-murid lelaki yang menghabiskannya seakan berdiri ketakutan memojokkan diri mereka ke dinding, sedangkan murid-,murid perempuan kebingungan. Misaki memasang muka geli dan jahatnya, "KAU—" Lalu, tiba-tiba Usui datang sambil membawa piring yang sudah berisi makanan,

"USUI-SAN!" Seru para anak cowok yang biasanya meminta bantuan untuk menghadapi Misaki. Usui menghampiri Misaki dan berdiri disampingnya. Ketika Misaki melihat makanan yang dibawakan Usui, hati Misaki langsung bergejolak panas, 'Usui, apa-apaan kau ini' batin Misaki sambil mengetup-ngetup gigirnya.

"_Kaichou, _aku masakkan makanan buat kau." Ujar Usui masih dengan nadanya yang menggoda. Ia mengambil sesendok _omelette_ yang dibawanya itu, dan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Misaki, "Aaaa~" dengan terpaksa Misaki langsung melahapnya.

"Misa-_chan _ pintar…" Ujar Usui dengan ekspresi wajah khasnya, tepatmya ekspresi datar dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Usui—" murid-murid seika masih terdiam menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya.

Lalu, Usui mengambil sesendok lagi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Misa, "Aaaaa~", Misaki membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan, akan tetapi Usui memutar balikkan sendoknya dan melahapnya. Wajah Misaki langsung merah padam, dan seakan asap keluar dari kepala dan telinganya.

"Itu—_UNINTENTIONAL KISS!_" Seru murid-murid yang berada dalam ruangan itu dengan serentak. Wajah Misaki langsung panic, "TIDAK TIDAK, SEMUANYA! DIA CUMA ALIEN JAHIL!" Ruangan pun mulai ramai dipenuhi suara-suara yang berbisik-bisik. Misaki melihat Usui dengan tatapan kesal, lalu Usui mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Misaki semakin merah padam, ia langsung keluar dari villa itu dan bergegas ke pinggiran pantai untuk menghirup udara segar.

Setelah beberapa saat ketika Misaki berteriak, datang seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Eh?"

'Suara siapa itu?!'batin Misaki, Ia menoleh kesamping dan langsung melompat menjauh dari orang pendatang baru itu, "USUI! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" seru Misaki sambil menunjuknya dengan wajah pucat. Tiba-tiba, Usui langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, wajah Misaki langsung memerah. 'Memalukan!' batin Misaki, giginya menggeretak-geretak bagaikan iblis yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Misa-cha—"

'Plaaak!' Misaki memukul bahu Usui dan langsung berjalan ke tepian pantai yang lainnya. Tetapi, Usui tetap mengikutinya, "Usui—" ujar Misaki sambil meringis, "MENGAPA KAU TETAP MENGIKUTIKU, ALIEN PENGUNTIT GENIT!" Seru Misaki dengan emosi yang meletup-letup. Masih dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, Misaki menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Ia berhenti disatu spot tepatnya dibawah pohon kelapa yang sangat besar. Tiba-tiba, Usui yang berada disampingnya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Misaki pun langsung menatap Usui. Ia memanyunkan mulutnya dan wajahnya pun memerah kembali.

"Kau sangat _clueless_, Misa-chan." Ujar Usui dengan serius, lalu ia tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendahului Misaki, "Ayo, kita main layangan!" Ajak Usui yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Usui.." Ujar Misaki dengan nada kesal dan pelan sambil terpaku melihat punggung Usui dari kejauhan.

"Lebih tinggi lagi, Misa-chan. Lebih tinggi lagi~" Ujar Usui dengan nada dan wajah yang datar sambil tersenyum jahil. Dengan wajahnya yang serius tetapi menyeramkan, Misaki sedang mencoba menerbangkan layangan besar ke atas langit biru yang luasnya hampir sama dengan luas lautan yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Sayangnya, Misaki terus menerus gagal dalam menerbangkan layangan itu.

"Semangat, Misa-chaan!" Ujar Usui dengan suara datar khasnya. Ini merupakan layangan kelima yang ia terbangkan, sisanya robek, lepas, dan putus. Karena lelah, Misaki langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan membungkuk—atau bersujud (?) mencium pasir.

"Hmm—sepertinya aku mencium bau _ice cream_—" Goda Usui sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Sebelum bermain layangan, mereka berdua bermain tantangan 'Menerbangkan layangan paling tinggi' dan keduanya berjanji apabila salah satu dari mereka kalah, maka ia harus membelikan ice cream untuk yang menang.

"—atau—layani aku sehari penuh dengan kostum maid-mu."

Misaki langsung menatap Usui dengan geram dan—

"DASAR ALIEN PENGUNTIT GENIT! SENAKNYA SAJA KAU BERBICARA! ASGHSHJAJGAKHGSJGFYJDFDJHSHJAGJHA!"

Usui dengan wajah datarnya menatap Misaki yang emosinya sedang menaik dan ia langsung menarik tangan Misaki, lalu menciumnya. Misaki berhenti berkata-kata untuk beberapa detik dan sangat terkejut. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Usui, "Kau—" Ujarnya dengan nada serius sekaligus menyeramkan. Usui pun juga dibuatnya terkejut, dan Misaki langsung pergi meninggalkan Usui sendirian di tepi pantai itu dan bergegas menuju ke villa anak perempuan, tempat dimana ia akan menginap bersama murid-murid gadis lainnya.

Misaki langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, 'Pfffh!'.

"Misaki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah lucu dan imutnya.

"Pasti Usui-san." Ujar Shizuko tiba-tiba. Misaki langsung menutup wajah dengan selimutnya dan berkata, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, orang yang sangat menyebalkan itu."

"Misaki, kau suka Usui kan?" Tanya Shizuko dengan nada yang serius.

"T-T-Tidaak!" Jawab Misaki secepat kilat.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Misaki." Balas Shizuko dengan nada yang seram sekaligus serius. Misaki langsung membuka selimutnya dan melihat wajah shizuko yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. Ia langsung menarik selimutnya kembali karena takut.

"Shizuko-chan~" Ujar Sakura dengan nada ketakutan, "Ehh—Janganlah begitu dengan Misaki." Wajah Shizuko langsung berubah normal dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya bermain kartu UNO dengan Sakura di kamar itu.

Misaki merenungkan perkataan Shizuko sambil berbaring dibalik selimut. 'Apakah benar aku suka Usui? Tidak mungkin, tapi mengapa sepertinya, apabila ia tidak ada di sekelilingku aku mencari-carinya?' Batin Misaki. Misaki terhanyut dalam pikirannya dan kemudian tertidur dengan lelap.

Sorenya, diadakan pemilihan _Beach Queen and King_ untuk acara _Beach Party_ malam ini. Pemilihan ini diadakan secara undian. Para murid Seika menuliskan nama murid perempuan dan laki-laki lalu menggulung kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak undian, lalu Misaki akan mengambil salah satu dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Baiklah, kami persilakan _Kaichou_ untuk mengambil undiannya." Ujar Yukimura dengan alat TOA. Misaki langsung maju kedepan dan mengambil salah satu dari sekian kertas undian yang sudah digulung itu. Misaki membukanya secara perlahan dan—ketika ia membaca tulisan yang ada dalam kertas undian itu, wajahnya langsung pucat. Kembali teringat dalam pikirannya apa yang dikatakan Shizuko tadi siang.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi _Beach Queen_ dan _King_nya, _Kaichou_?" Tanya Yukimura dengan penasaran. Semua murid Seika yang ada dihadapannya juga menunjukkan wajah penasaran yang sangat _creepy_. Misaki melihat Usui yang berada tidak jauh dengannya dan masih dengan wajah datarnya. Saat Usui sadar Misaki sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang pucat, raut wajah Usui langsung berubah menjadi senyum jahat yang jahil. Wajah Misaki langsung memerah. Yukimura dan para kru menjadi ketakutan,

"J-jadi, S-siapa yang akan menjadi _Beach Queen_ dan _King_nya, _K-kaichou_?" Tanya Yukimura lagi dengan kaku. Keringat bercucuran diwajahnya yang sudah pucat, tanda bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

Lidah Misaki menjadi sedikit kaku, lalu ia menelan ludah dan berkata, "T-Takumi Usui dan—" Mereka langsung mendekat mengerumuni Misaki dan mata mereka langsung membulat seperti anak kucing,

"A—A—Ayuzawa Misaki!"

'Ini tidak mungkin! Mengapa semua murid memilih aku dengan alien genit itu?!' batin Misaki dengan kesal. Lalu, terbayang-bayangnya lagi perkataan Shizuko tadi siang. 'Arrgh!' Keluhnya sambil mengacak rambutnya sekaligus berjalan.

Bruuk!

Misaki menabrak seseorang. Saat ia melihat wajah orang itu, ia langsung melompat terkejut, "Usui!" Usui hanya menatap Misaki dengan bingung, lalu membenarkan rambut Misaki yang acak-acakan itu dan ia langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Misaki dengan lembut. Wajah Misaki langsung memerah, tetapi ia merasakan kenyamanan yang sangat dalam. 'Apa benar aku suka Usui?' Tanya Misaki dalam hatinya.

"Eh—Misa-chan, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ujar Usui dengan wajah datar dan senyum _perverted-_nya, "Apa kau sudah sadar?" Goda Usui kembali dengan nada suara yang sangat menyebalkan dan jahil. Misaki terkejut dan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata, "Eh?! Tidaaaaaaaak!" Seru Misaki dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Usui sendirian di koridor villa pantai itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo~ Minna-saaan~ Here it is, part two-nyaaa~ Maaf yaa bagi yang sudah menunggu~ part 3 akan menyusul~

Disclaimer: Character punya Fujiwara Hiro-san semuaa :)

"Uwaa~ Misaki! Kau sangat cantik sekali!" Ujar Sakura heboh. Shizuko yang berada disampingnya memandangnya dengan tatapan sarkastik. Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Aku memakai kostum ala mermaid yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk dipakai olehku. Duh! Mengapa aku yang terpilih sih?!

"Maklumi ya, Misaki." Ujar Shizuko dengan suara datar yang sangat menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa!" Seruku dengan tersenyum paksa. Aku masih sangat mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Beach Party malam ini. Makhluk genit luar angkasa itu pasti akan terus memanasiku. Pffh! Payah! Kenapa aku pakai berdebar-debar begini sih?! Aku benci sekali dengannya!

"Ayo Misaki! Beach Partynya sudah mau dimulai~!" Seru Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Aku langsung mendesah dan berkata, "Baiklah." Aku keluar dari kamar dengan bermalas-malasan. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendorong bahuku dari belakang, ternyata Yukimura.

"_Kaichou!_" Seru Yukimura, matanya berbinar-binar melihatku dengan kostum ini, rasanya tidak nyaman. "Kau sangaaaaaaaaat cantik sekali, _Kaichou!_ Pasti Usui-san akan terpesona denganmu!"

Glek—aku menelan ludahku, "E-eh, terimakasih, Yukimura." Lalu, Yukimura langsung berlari keluar dari villa menuju ke pantai.

Ketika aku berjalan di sekitar pantai, orang-orang semua memandangku. Aku sangat benci jadi pusat perhatian. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Lalu, aku berjalan menuju kursi King&Queen di tempat berlangsungnya Beach Party ini. Dari kejauhan, Usui seperti terkejut melihatku memakai kostum seperti ini. Kemudian, aku langsung duduk disebelah Usui.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ayuzawa." Ujar Usui, masih memandangku dengan tatapan stalkernya.

"Diam kau." Ujarku, wajahku langsung terasa panas, melebihi panas api. Wajahku pasti memerah tak karuan dan hatiku berdebar kencang. Aku berpikir apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini?

"KITA PERSEMBAHKAN QUEEN AND KING SEKAI'S BEACH PARTYYY!" Seru Yukimura dengan semangat. Usui langsung meraih tanganku dan kamipun langsung berdiri dari kursi yang besar dan terbuat dari kayu ini. Aku merasakan ia memegang erat tanganku dan kehangatan dari tubuhnya langsung menjalar ke tubuhku. Darah dalam tubuhku langsung naik ke pipiku, wajahku pun menjadi merah merona dan hatiku berdebar-debar tak karuan melihat tatapan Usui yang menatapku dengan pupil yang membesar dan sorotannya yang tajam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara dansa pun dimulai. Aku harus berdansa dengan—siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk luar angkasa genit ini. Disaat murid-murid yang lainnya sudah berdansa, aku masih duduk terpaku dengan wajah cemberut meratapi nasibku karena harus berdansa dengan Usui. Lalu, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya tepat dihadapanku dan berkata,

"Ayuzawa, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" Ujar Usui dengan nada suara merayu khasnya. Lalu, ia menjulurkan talapak tangan kanannya dengan terbuka padaku. "Kalau kau tidak mau berdansa denganku berarti—kau suk—"

Aku yang langsung panik mendengar 'kata' itu hampir terucap dari mulut Usui, langsung menggenggam tangannya dan berdiri. Kulihat senyum Usui yang tersirat penuh dengan kemenangan dimatanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarikku ke lantai dansa.

Dengan iringan melodi yang mengalun dengan pelan dan berirama, Usui menatapku dengan serius sambil memegang pinggangku dengan berhati-hati. Aku yang melingkarkan pergelangan tanganku mengelilingi lehernya, terpaksa harus mendongak keatas melihat wajahnya yang disinari lampu sorot putih. Aku akui ia sangat terlihat tampan seperti ini. Ah—tidak! Aku benci dia! Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang merona merah kesamping.

Tiba-tiba Usui mengangkat daguku menghadap wajahnya masih dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Ayuzawa, aku-"

(to be continued)


End file.
